narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Naruto Shingetsu: Cloud Passing Over the Fields of Iris
It'd been two entire years since Kumoi had been in the village. He'd left immediately after the Chūnin Exams concluded with Bro-Sensei, for some elite training. He'd only stopped by to pick up some materials before he head back out of the village. He began to jog towards the market, not paying attention to his surrounding as he bumped into a girl and sent her crashing to the ground. Minutes before, the woman known as Konoha's Dashing Iris had coincidentally also returned from training alone to master her Seven Pillars of Sin techniques which she had discovered after she was shamelessly beaten by Yoru Uchiha in the Round 3 preliminaries. She didn't notice the person beyond when she turned the corner and rammed straight into someone. Kumoi cursed under his breath, looking down at the girl. She was familiar, not just how she looked but her chakra seemed eerily familiar. "I'm sorry." Kumoi began, offering his hand to the girl to help her up. "I wasn't paying attention, please forgive me." Ayame laughed, "Oh my, how careless of me. I even possess the Byakugan but I failed to see you. I must also apologize." Upon looking at his face, she felt a tug in her brain. He looks familiar... Kumoi got her to her feet and chuckled at her joke. "Hey I know this might sound weird, but do I know you from somewhere?" the young man asked. "I feel like we've met before, but I just can't recall when." "What a coincidence," she replied. "I'm sure I met you somewhere too. I also can't jog my memory..." "We should start with names then," Kumoi responded, running one of his hands through his hair. He took out the cigarette that had been in his mouth and threw it out. "My name is Kumoi Hatake." "Oh!" she shouted. "K-Kumoi-kun?! Is that you?" She shook her head and blinked several times as if wondering if her eyes were playing tricks on her. "You've grown... a lot." Kumoi laughed. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure it's me." he joked. "Yeah, I guess I grew a bit didn't I?" he said, a major understatement, having grown over a foot in height. "What's your name?" "Have I changed so much that you don't even recognize me?" she teased. "It's Ayame. Ayame Hyūga, you dummy. Are you done with your training with Arata-sensei?" Kumoi gave Ayame a once-over. She'd really changed, she was taller, more confident and was more... feminine. "Whoa! Ayame you grew more than I did!" he exclaimed, surprised. "Nah, my training's not over yet. I'm here to pick up some food and such before heading out for another year. How's your training going?" Ayame ignored his first comment about her growing more than he did and replied, "Going great. This Seven Pillars ability unique to my Byakugan is pretty interesting, too. I'm having trouble with the last two pillars, though. What about you?" Kumoi chuckled. "My training is going well. I'm able to use Kuroten to a much higher extent and I'm way faster and stronger normally as well." "Sweet!" Ayame exclaimed. "Losing to Yoru hurt. A lot. I've been training every day alone to try and master my Seven Pillars. Then, I heard Yoru learned the Flying Raijin too. I guess, I still won't be able to surpass him..." "WOAH!" Kumoi exclaimed, ignoring Ayame's comments. "Yoru?! And he learned the Flying Raijin?! Oh fuckity fuck yes! I gotta fight this fucker when I get back!" "Stop cursing, Kumoi-kun!" Ayame sighed. "That's a really bad habit..." Kumoi rolled his eyes. "It's not illegal or anything," he responded, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it, placing it into his mouth. "But I guess smoking underage is pretty illegal." Ayame snatched the cigarette away. "No smoking on my watch, Kumoi-kun!" Kumoi smirked before grabbing it. "I'm not smoking on your watch. You don't even have a watch, Ayame-chan." She tilted her head in confusion before realizing the pun. "Oh-ho, you think you're so smart, huh, Kumoi-san?" She stood on her tip-toes and kissed Kumoi's cheek. "Now, run along! I'm returning to training!" She took off towards the direction of the Forest of Quiet Movement.